


Why Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a precious cinnamon roll, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gabriel is a shit father, Pre-Relationship, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrein is having a bad day. Marinette offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste

Not many people noticed. Not many people noticed the growing sadness in Adrien’s eyes. Not many people saw past his dazzling smile and how it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Then again, not many people watched Adrien as closely and Marinette did. 

Marinette saw as Adrien’s eyes grew more distant. She just wished she could help, but she still couldn’t form a complete sentence in front of him. Until she made up her mind to help him. 

“Hey, Adrien,” she greeted. 

“Hey” came the less than enthusiastic response. 

Marinette hesitated, unsure as to how to proceed. She knew she wanted to help but how? His sadness was growing; apparently getting harder to hide. He hadn’t even smiled at her and he smiles at everyone.

“A-are you ok?” she asked uncertainly, hoping that this was the best way to go and hoping she wasn’t prying. “You seem… distant.”

Adrien jerked his head up at that, not used to people being able to see past him that easily.

“I’m…” Adrien hesitated in his denial. Marinette was one of the kindest girls in his class. If he couldn’t tell her, who could he tell?

“I’m… not fine” Adrien conceded. He looked up at Marinette with pleading eyes. “Can I talk to you at lunch? Please?” 

Marinette nodded sweetly. “Of course. We can talk at my house if you want somewhere more private.” 

Adrien gave her a relieved smile. “Thank you, Marinette.” 

“You’re welcome.” she replied.

 

The rest of class passed relatively normally, even if Marinette kept a closer-than-normal eye on her crush, looking for any signs that he needed to talk then and not at lunch. However, they both made it through the class to the bell. Marinette waited until the classroom emptied to approach a very quiet Adrien. 

“Ready to go, Adrien?” she asked politely, not wanting to startle him as he seemed to be in his own world. 

Adrien nodded as he stood, catching Marinette’s hand for physical comfort and (unknowingly) causing her to blush.

The walk back to Marinette’s bakery passed in a silence only broken when she offered a quiet “Hello” and a quick “Adrien’s staying for lunch” to her parents before leading Adrien to her room. Once he’d settled on her chaise, she sat beside him and waited for him to speak. 

When he didn’t, she prompted, “What’s wrong, Adrien?”

That simple question opened the door to Adrien’s words. 

“My father” he began. “He’s just so… distant… but at the same time he wants to control every aspect of my life. What I wear, what I do, who my friends are, what I eat, how much I eat… he told Nino to his face once that he was a bad influence on me…” Adrien trailed off, his rant ending as he realized that Marinette had slipped her hand into his for comfort when she’d noticed it clenching. 

“It’ll be ok, Adrien” she told him softly, trying to comfort him. 

Adrien took a deep breath to steady himself before saying, “I don’t even remember that last time I heard someone say ‘I love you’ to me…” 

Marinette froze. Then she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck and pulled the shocked boy in for a hug. After a few second, she pulled back and cupped Adrien’s cheeks in her palms. “I love you.” she said firmly. “You need to know that I love you. And so does Nino and so does Alya.” She smiled at his shocked expression. “Just tell us how often you need to hear it. We’ll tell you every day if we need to.”

Adrien’s green eyes filled with the tears that he had been holding back all day as he leaned forward and wrapped Marinette in a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Marinette” he spoke into her shoulder. “Thank you”

And Marinette, as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and carded her other hand through his hair, came to a firm conclusion. 

Though she may admire Gabriel Agreste as an artist, she absolutely detests him for what he has done to his only son. 

  
  


(And, if she decides to tell a certain kitty cat how much he means to her tonight, that’s nobody’s business)


End file.
